Can't Keep Us Apart
by spezria26
Summary: Artemis died three years ago at the hand of her father. Wally has moved on. He's dating Linda Park now. But when he finds out that he can rescue Artemis from the Underworld and bring her back to life, what is he willing to do for his soul mate? Sequel to "Spitfire's Fight' but it still makes sense if you haven't read it. Chapter 9 is a recap of what has happened. I'M BACK!
1. Chapter 1: Artemis' Funeral

Hey guys. I just wanted to put Artemis' funeral in here to start because…I really wanted to write her funeral. It's short.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor the death of Artemis Rose Crock…" Beyond that I didn't hear the man's words. I didn't even know her middle name was Rose. I didn't even know her real heritage until four days before she died. I didn't even know if green was her favorite color, or if she just wore green a lot to fit in with Green Arrow. There was so much I didn't know about her and so much I never would. All I knew was that I loved her and that she'd loved me. We'd never even officially gone out on a date. There was so much I wish I could've done with her. I wish I could've kissed her more. I wish I could've held her hand in mine more. I wish that I could just talk to her. I wish she were here just to call me out for all my crap. I just wished she were here. Even if she hated my guts, I wished she could just breathe. I wished that I'd had more time with her.

I looked around me. M'gann and Connor were standing right near the coffin. Megan was nearly hysterical, pulling tissues out of her pocket every ten seconds. Connor grimaced, not looking much different than usual as he held M'gann. But there was that creeping sadness in his eyes, a sadness that hadn't been there before. A sadness I could tell wouldn't ever leave his eyes. Dick was crying behind his sunglasses, I could tell because he kept bringing his hand up to his eyes, brushing something away. He was squeezing Zatanna's hand. She was crying, not as much as M'gann but more than Dick. It might sound cruel for me to think that, I mean Dick was one of her best friends inside and outside of the cave, but being apprenticed to Batman had toughened him up. Gar wasn't allowed to come since his green-ness would draw attention. I don't think it would've made a difference. Garfield barely knew Artemis after all. He had missed out knowing possibly one of the best people on this planet. Kaldur'ahm was staying completely composed, forever the calm one. He was obviously torn up about her death, but he kept his cool and he was the one that helped make the rounds and took on the grievances of other people. Emma, one of Artemis' friends from school, was there to, with her parents, Bette, and Barbara. Paula Crock was sitting in her wheelchair, sobbing into her hand as she touched the side of the coffin. Even Jade was allowed to come and stand off to the side. Bruce Wayne, Ollie Queen, Dinah Drake, Clark Kent, John Jones, my mentor Barry Allen, and a few other Leaguers were there, honoring Artemis. Some people I didn't recognize at all were there, a few identified to be the victims of the Shadows she'd helped escape. Then there was me, Wally West. I wasn't crying. I wasn't feeling sad or down about myself. I was feeling…numb. Like this was all a dream.

The official story was that some muggers who shot her in the stomach and the shoulder. The real story was that she was shot in the shoulder by a guard that had kidnapped he and then later on her father, of all people, had plunged a sword in her stomach and killed her. For that I vowed that he would feel the pain I had felt when she first died. And more.

The burial was low-key; the way Artemis would've liked it. Eventually itc came time for speeches. I was up first.

I coughed before I started, awkward and nervous. I pulled at my tie. I hadn't planned at all. I had been too busy trying to throw pounds of work on myself, trying to distract myself from her death. I had no idea what to say. So I just spoke from my heart. "Artemis was one of the most amazing people on this earth," I started off. "She was smart, brave, snarky, and amazing. She defied all odds. Even through all the crap she went through in life she managed to ignore it and be the bigger person. There was so much I didn't know about her. So much I will never know. But that doesn't matter. Because I knew all I needed to know. I was once told, by a very wise man, to find my own Spitfire, someone who wouldn't let me get away with anything. She was my Spitfire. She was the love of my life. She truly lived up to her name. She was a goddess. To Artemis!" I held up my glass of fizzy water and toasted to her. As I stepped off the podium tears started running down my face. Every word of it was true.

Robin was up next, but I didn't hear him. I was too busy crying, thinking, and wishing she were here with me. Each member of the team went up and toasted to her. Connor's was short, just a line or two. Kaldur's was good length and heartfelt. M'gann choked up halfway through hers so she stepped off the podium and walked to the bathroom. Zatanna had a brief but loving toast to Artemis. Lastly her mother finished off with a toast. It was long and she bore her whole sole to us. She looked nothing like Artemis. But she reminded me so much of her. Which made me avoid Paula Crock all night. It was just too much.

Later that night I had gotten dead drunk and into a bar fight with Dick. I don't remember it at all, but the next day I was bruised worse than Zoom had ever done to me. But that was long ago.


	2. Chapter 2: Without You

"That was so fun! Let's do it again," said Artemis. We had just gone on a ride where you go straight up in a London Eye type car and then go straight down at seventy miles per hour. The thing was, that when going up and down the car would jumble, shake, toss, and turn the passengers.

"No way," said Wally, leaning over a garbage can. "I'm on the verge of puking."

"Weakling," laughed Artemis. "That was exhilarating! Forget drugs, people should just ride roller coasters to find a high." The archer was so ecstatic Wally ignored his tumbling stomach and smiled, loving Artemis' beautiful laugh.

"Where to next?" Asked Wally, forgetting all about his stomach for once.

"There!" Said the thrill-seeking girl. Artemis pointed tumultuous ride that involved strapping yourself into a ride almost like a dreidel top that went sideways, up, down, sideways, and basically anywhere.

"How about there? We've already been on that ride twice anyways," said Wally, pointing out a nice, calm churro stand. The archer rolled her eyes but in more of an affectionate way rather than annoyed, quite unusual indeed. The speedster ran over to the churro cart and ordered six, five for him one for her. As he headed back towards her he noticed another guy there, six foot two, brown dreds and based on his body language, definitely hitting on her. The runner suddenly felt a pang of jealousy crawl through me. It felt infectious. He instantly wanted to run up and punch that guy's lights out. But he didn't. The green-eyed boy walked over calmly and handed Artemis her churro.

"Thanks Wally," said Artemis, plucking the churro from between my fingers.

"Dude, got enough churro's?" Interrupted the intruder.

Before Wally could defend himself, Artemis did. "He's got a high-speed metabolism problem," said Artemis calmly. The speedster was shocked she had stuck up for him.

"Sorry bro," said the guy, waving his hands in mock surrender. He turned his attention back to Artemis. "So beautiful, you wanna hang out with a real man?"

Artemis snorted as she turned her back on him. "I don't see any real man around here," she said sarcastically. "But at least he's more man than you are." She motioned towards Wally as they walked off, away from that sleaze ball.

As soon as we were out of hearing distance from the guy she turned red and apologized, "Sorry about that."

On the inside the man with no churro's left was teeming. She had chosen him over dred-locks over there. That's all that mattered. The guy was charming, suave, and attractive. Yet she chose me over him. He tried to stay all chalant about it, "No problem."

The archer smiled and blushed. He stared at her relieved smile. Her stunning pearly whites, her passionate but seemingly cold grey eyes, and her blonde hair looking beautiful in the ponytail were awe-inspiring. The reflection of the dimming sunlight hitting it nearly blinded him. He wanted to stay there with her forever. Just stare at her. Just keep this moment together. Untainted by anything. True. Right. Together. His alarm clock, unfortunately, had other ideas.

**Spitfire 4 Life**

As the speedster awoke from his stupor he recognized his arm draped a girl's body. He blinked his eyes and for a moment thought maybe it was Artemis. That it had been his first love. But with a second look, he realized that the girl's hair was black. It all came flooding back to him, just like it did every morning. Artemis was dead. Sportsmaster had killed her. He had moved on with his life. He was with Linda Park now. He was happy now, without her.

He tried to get up as silently as he could, careful not to crinkle covers or move his hand from around her too fast. But it didn't matter; Linda was an incredibly light sleeper.

"Hey baby," said a sweet, caring voice. She got out of bed, completely naked, and walked up to Wally. The sultry look on her face combined with her amazing breasts and overall sexiness made Wally start to feel… harder. She placed a small peck on his cheek. He was the one that started kissing her on the mouth. He was the one who then deepened the kiss and he was the one to throw her on the bed and start making out with her.

She moaned as he kissed her neck and continued down. "Wally," she started. "I have to—to go to work." Linda's efforts were only half-hearted. Being caught in her boyfriend's grip she was powerless.

"Call in sick," he murmured. His tongue was dancing on her breasts, sucking gently.

"Wally," she groaned. Loosing her resolve each time he touched her. Wally looked at her, and for a flash (no pun intended) he saw Artemis' face rather than Linda's. He blinked his eyes and it was Linda again, but it was already ruined. He abstained from his girlfriend and started putting on his boxers.

The speedster through on a pair of old, wrinkled jeans and a white t-shirt with grease stains all over it. "I'll go make breakfast babe," he said, giving her a small but loving kiss on the lips.

Flipping the pancakes in the pan his mind wandered back to his flashes of Artemis. Even after three years she haunted him. He had gotten used to seeing her in his dreams. If she hadn't been there all those times he wasn't sure he would've made it all those nights after she died. But now she was popping up where Linda should be? What did that mean? She'd been dead for so long, Wally had his time to get over her and he had. He'd moved on. So why was she still with him everywhere he went? When he was at work he'd hear her laugh tinkling through his ears. Congratulations in her voice every time he'd completed a cure.Each time Wally had written it off and concluded it was just a normal psychological reaction. She was a good friend. She'd always be there for him. This time was no different. The redhead wrote it off absent-mindedly, deciding to ignore it rather than confront it.

"That smells good," said Linda's bubbly voice. She walked out of the room wearing a lavender blazer, a coco collared V-neck shirt, and a black skirt just an inch too high.

"That looks even better," said her boyfriend, motioning at how amazing she looked.

"Thanks," she said, twirling around to show him. "So what's on the menu my high-metabolism boyfriend?"

"Eggs, Bacon, Pancakes, Sausage, Coffee and French Toast," said Wally smoothly. "Nothing's good enough for you, sugar." He slid the last pancake onto the giant mound and brought it over to the counter.

"I've actually gotta rush out of here," said Linda. "I'll just take this stuff to go." She hurriedly put two pancakes in a zip lock bag, added maple syrup and proceeded to put coffee in a thermos. She stuffed the food into her bag, swiped a piece of bacon, and left a quick, cold kiss on his mouth as she walked out the door, munching down on the piece of bacon. "Thanks baby! I'll see you tonight."

**"Just another breakfast I get to eat alone,"** thought Wally sadly.

**Spitfire 4 Life**

His lab coat fit over his civilian clothes just fine. It felt comfortable, like everything was the way it should be. The young scientist was new to the industry but still well respected by his peers. Since he had re-created the Flash experiment almost single-handedly, finding a better cure for cancer had been a snap. It still wasn't perfect and it only worked on certain kinds of cancer, but it upped the chances of living fifty-two percent. Kids with any kind of blood or brain cancer now had a better chance at surviving because of Wallace West.

"Later Wally," said Steven, a fellow co-worker of Wally's, not to mention his best friend around the labs. "How's it going?" Steven was one of those strong, attractive kinds. He worked out at the gym everyday, thought of his body as a temple (even though a lot of people thought he did steroids because he looked so good), and kept a consistent relationship with his girlfriend Jennifer. He also had a moral compass that pointed exactly due north, down to the millimeter.

"Bye Steven," said Wally, giving one of his closest friends a friendly high-five as he walked past him to go hang his lab coat on the rack. He'd been working three hours straight and it was time to go check on his test subject currently at the hospital, determining whether or not his cure truly worked.

As Wally walked towards his car he felt the sudden urge to run. His car was too slow. He could get to the hospital in seconds. He could feel free again. He could do what he'd been holding back for so long.** "No,"** thought Wally. **"I can't. I left that life behind for a reason. No more thrills."** It took almost as much willpower as it took to be a Green Lantern but the natural speedster forced himself into his car and he drove at a normal human race. No more speed.

The famous scientist reached the local community hospital in a tedious ten minutes. He pulled out a bouquet that he had gotten on the way along with a stuffed hippo. As he walked in he called out towards the normal secretary, "Hello Ms. Lynn." He handed her the bouquet and the old woman blushed.

"Thank You Wally," she replied. "How's Linda?"

"Linda's good. We're going strong," confirmed Wally. "How's Mr. Lynn?"

"Lazy as ever," said the secretary affectionately. "I swear I should've married a nice boy like you Wally, but my fool heart had to fall for him." She chuckled. Wally could tell she was thinking back to a memory with him. He'd recognize it anywhere, for he'd had that same expression repeatedly every time he thought about Artemis.

"Well Josephine, maybe I'll take you dancing some time," he offered a hand and bowed like a good gentleman ought to.

"Oh you charmer," smiled Josephine. "Now go, go! You've got a job to do Mr."

"I'll see you later Jose," called out Wally, walking towards the elevator. Josephine was one of the first people to believe in him and he assumed he was the only one who actually stopped to talk to her. They had formed a nice friendship. He'd bring some flowers or chocolates or just a nice conversation and she'd smile. That was all the reward he needed. If he could make just one person genuinely smile each day he felt like he was doing his job as a human.

He clicked floor four and started up. The sweet song "So Good" by B.o.B played in the elevator. Wally couldn't help but smile and hum along. It was his and Linda's song. The first time they'd danced (or she danced and he looked like an idiot jerking around on the floor) it had been to this song. The elevator dinged and Wally walked out.

He headed towards Room 441. Inside was a young black-haired little girl, hooked up to an IV machine, watching a cartoon that Wally didn't recognize, and drinking out of a little juice box. **"She's so damn cute,"** thought Wallly. **"That's why this cure has to work. So that girls like her have a chance to live."**

"Hey Wally," said the mother, standing up and giving him a hug. The father offered a form handshake and a warm smile, quite unlike him. "Do you think this cure will work?"

"I sure hope so," said Wally grimly.

"Thank you for doing this, Wally," said the father appreciatively. "She's our first child and…I just don't know if I could deal with her…"

"I've known you since I was fourteen. This isn't a favor. This is just what family does, Roy," said Wally. The scientist averted his attention from the parents and towards the little girl.

"Hey Lian! How are you feeling?" Asked Wally jovially, putting a happy face on the world to keep the young possibly dying child innocent.

"Hi Uncle Wally!" Lian sat up and gave him a hug.

After some playful banter and a cool magic trick (the one with the coin behind the ear) Wally asked the troubling question. "Are you ready for your shot?"

A horrified face crossed the poor young child. "No! I don't want to! Why do I have to take the shots?"  
"Because they're going to get you out of here," said Wally gently. "So that you can see a real live zoo! So that you can see a real live magic show." Lian was not impressed with her Uncle's offer. "Because you won't get the present I brought you unless you take them." Suddenly a sparkle appeared in Lian's eyes.

"Present? What is it?"

"If you take the shot, I'll give it to you. But if you don't then it'll just have to go to somebody else. There was that lovely little girl down the hall…."

"No! I'll take my shot," offered Lian. Wally smiled and called in the nurse. Lian was given the shot, and after a lot of tears, shouting, and a lollipop from the hospital Lian had finally calmed back down.

"Here's your present," said Wally. He pulled the hippo out from behind his back and showed it to her.

"Eee!" Lian stole the hippo from him instantly and gave both it and him a huge bear hug. "I'm gonna name it Wally." As she laughed a wave of sadness washed over Wally.

Wally checked Lian's stats, which looked good. As the scientist left he brushed a tear from his eyes. A hand grasped his shoulder, "Wally, what's wrong?" Asked Jade.

"Her laugh… it sounds exactly like Artemis'."

"I know," said Jade bittersweetly.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice (as much as I'd like to). If I had owned Young Justice I would've made Chalant get together by now! (It's been 5 years people. You could at least confirm or deny a DEFINITE chalant coupling because all we know is that they have "they have a history.")**

**Per usual I like to request some stuff I've read that was good (usually Spitfire related) so here it is: "Evolution of Soulmates" by Melissa Black 13 and "The Mad Hatter, My Lost White Rabbit, and a Wonderland" by NRC199715 (I couldn't put that one down, metaphorically speaking since I read it on a computer)**

**Never forget to feel the aster, my friends (or at least readers. Unsure whether or not you'd want to be my friend)! Chalant, Supermartian, and Spitfire 4 Life! La'gan & M'gann can go to hell along with Batgirl and Robin.**

"How was work sweetie?" Asked Wally, setting the table for two.

"I got an interview with Superboy today," she offered up.

"Oh," said Wally touchily. He hadn't talked to Connor in…how long had it been? As soon as Artemis had died Wally had handed in his letter of resignation. The last time he'd see the full team was… the incident. His eyes widened as he thought about it. He didn't like to think about it. It was the past. He needed to live in the present. Forget about the team, Connor, Artemis, the incident, everything. He needed to focus on Linda.

"He's not much for speaking though," she said. "Still, I got what I needed."

"Of course he did. No man can resist you," said Wally. He walked up to her and laid a gentle kiss on her neck. She tilted her head to the side.

"The weirdest thing," continued Linda. "He told me to tell you hello and he hopes your doing fine." Wally instantly pulled away. "Do you know him?"

The has-been hero panicked. "No babe. How would I come across knowing the Man of Steel's apprentice?"

"I don't know," she said playfully. "I guess I was just being silly."

"Yeah," he said. "And if I had met him don't you think I would've told you?" She smiled and sighed.

"Of course. I was just being dumb. Now… how hungry are you?"

Seeing where she was going with this he responded, "Not that much."

"Good," she responded, pulling him into the bedroom. As he pulled off her top he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, knowing he was lying to her. He knew she could never know that he was once Kid Flash though. She'd be too worried for his safety or mad at him for keeping it from her for so long. So he just buried the guilt and joined her in the bed.

**Spitfire 4 Life**

"Wally," said Artemis.

"Artemis?" Questioned Wally. He didn't recognize where he was It was weird and unfamiliar. He stood in the middle of a perfectly cut, emerald green football field. The color matched his eyes down to the fleck of gold that was always dancing around his eyes. There were no players on the field and the mascot in the middle was a bow and arrow.

"Wally! I missed you so much!" The archer ran over to her former almost-boyfriend. She nearly killed him with the power of her hug. "I knew I could reach you!"

"Artemis," I said, unable to say more. My heart pounded out of my chest, my eyes watered as I looked at her. I hadn't seen her in three years, three long years, three torturous years. I returned the hug, nearly taking the air out of her lungs. "Is this real?"

"Of course it's real, Baywatch," said Artemis. "Speaking of which…" Artemis snapped her fingers and instantly the furniture from the loft appeared in the middle of the field, even the Flat screen TV. The TV turned on automatically and flipped to a familiar episode of Baywatch. I'd seen it before. It was the first episode I ever watched with Artemis, and for that reason it'd always be my favorite.

"This…this can't be real. You can't make furniture appear out of thin air," I said, shocked out of my mind. "And you… your dead." I backed away. I was dreaming. I was hallucinating. This was not real.

"Of course," said Artemis. "Mr. Science has to have logic to back this all up. Why can't you just be happy to see me?"

"Because I'm not seeing you. This isn't really you. This is just a figment of my imagination."

Artemis sighed. "Let's PRETEND it is, genius. Indulge yourself and me. Just be here with me, now in the moment. Make up for all the lost time. Make up for everything we never got to do. Even if it is all just your imagination." I couldn't deny I wanted to. I wanted it to be the real Artemis. I needed to talk to her, even if she was just made up. I needed to say everything he never got to say to her. I knew he'd never truly get over her until I did.

I sighed. Okay. "Artemis, even if you are a figment of my imagination, there's so much I always needed to tell you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I'm sorry that I was such an idiot and a jerk to you on the first day we met. I'm sorry for all those times I called you The Replacement. I'm sorry that I wasted all the time we could've been together. Most of all I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you sooner. I'm so sorry." I felt a weight lifting off his chest, being able to tell her.

Artemis gently slid an arm around his neck and gave him a sweet, sultry kiss. It was nothing like Linda and I. Linda and mine was passion, want, caring. When he kissed Artemis it was chemistry, spark, need, the willingness to wait forever, undying love. "Stay with me," murmured Artemis. "Just for now."

I did. Together I did everything I never had the chance to. I confessed his love for her. I apologized. I got to hear her sweet laugh again. I got to stare into her deep grey eyes. I teased and taunted her. I made love to her. I just sat and cuddled with her. We tackled each other, we ran, we played, and we were no longer Wally and Artemis. We were just two people in love.

Out of nowhere Artemis went stiff. "You have to go," she said, standing up. Leaving my arms. I chased after her. I wouldn't lose her again.

"I'm not leaving you again."

"It's not either of our choices. Just know something Wally. You are amazing and brilliant. You can do it." She kissed me on the lips one last time before I started to wake up.

**Spitfire 4 Life**

"Wally, what did you dream about today?" asked the Speedster's beautiful girlfriend.

"What? Why?" Yelled Wally worriedly. Worried she knew what had truly happened in his dreams. He felt guilty all morning, knowing that in his sub-conscious he still had feelings for Artemis.

"You didn't toss and turn last night," she commented. "You usually do. Those dumb nightmares that plague you vanished."

"Oh," said Wally with a shrug of his shoulders. He pulled at the bottom of his t-shirt nervously, fumbling his fingers along the crease. "Yeah. It was… because my dreams were only filled with you last night babe," he said leaning over to give her a sweet kiss. As their lips pressed together he couldn't help but compare it to the kiss that Wally and Artemis had had last night. **"Not a real kiss,"** thought Wally. **"A dream kiss, just a figment of my imagination."** The more he thought about it the less he wanted to kiss Linda. Even though she tried to deepen the kiss Wally was unable to reciprocate. He pulled away.

"Did all those dreams of me make you sick of me?" Linda teased. But the runner could tell that there was real fear in he eyes.

"Of course not," said Wally pulling her into his arms, but not kissing her. "It's just… Lian. I don't want to disappoint Jade and Roy. He's like a big brother to me. And Jade, I owe her so much. She lost something very important to her because of me."

"You won't disappoint him," she soothed. "Your cure will work."

"How do you know?" asked Wally, burying his "Artemis Issues" in the back of his brain.

"Because I know you Wally. Once you've truly set your mind to something you never fail," said Linda genuinely.

Wally felt his heart fill. **"Who needs Artemis? I have my own beautiful, supportive, breathing girlfriend in the here and now. I need to forget Artemis. Linda is perfect in every way Artemis wasn't."** The question now running through Wally's head was 'had there been anything wrong with Artemis?'

**Spitfire 4 Life**

"Steve, Jen's gonna love it," commented Wally truthfully. The nervous scientist plunged his hand and the small box back into his pocket.

"What if she doesn't like it? What if she says no?" The poor guy rattled off questions insecurely. "I mean, what if she doesn't even love me? What if she doesn't want to have kids? Oh geez I'm gonna hyperventilate!"

"Steven, she's going to say yes," I said with conviction. "You are Steven Robbs. "You're a brilliant scientist. You're funny, attractive, and nice. She's lucky to have you. If you ask me, she's the one who should be worrying that you'd leave her or something!"

Steven fumbled with his hands. "Really?"

"Really," I confirmed. "Just remember. You're the man buddy."

"I'm the man," he muttered like it was a montra. I smiled. He was nothing like Dick. He was much more insecure and innocent.

"That's right! Now go propose to Jennifer in a way that'll hit the record books," I said, shoving him out the door.

I watched as Steven ran his hand through his too-perfect blonde hair. The guy had nothing to worry about. The two looked at each other liked I had looked at Artemis. They'd become one of those cheesy, happy married couples that never betrayed their vows, never went against the rules, and had a perfectly happy life. Steven deserved a girl like that.** "If only my relationship problems were that easy,"** thought Wally.

**Spitfire 4 Life**

"Kid Flash B07," said the automated voice of the cave.

"It's just Wally West," corrected the once-superhero. "Dick?' Called out Wally. Even though he had quit the team, he hadn't quit seeing Dick. He was the only one on the team he truly kept in touch with.

Wally walked through the familiar cave, looking for his best friend.

"No Jason. I won't do it," Wally heard a familiar voice hiss. The young runner sped towards the voice, feeling good to use his super speed. Just as he was about to scream a joyous hello at Dick, he suddenly silenced. "I don't care. He's already been hurt so much… he can't loose her again… No it's not worth it… if it doesn't work he'll be crushed… end of discussion." Dick turned to leave but then saw Wally. His face turned red and panicked. "Hey Wally, I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Um… hey dude. Why were you just talking to yourself? You look kind of psychotic," the speedster said playfully.

"Oh, it was nothing," Dick responded, trying to sound Chalant.

"You know you can tell me anything," said Wally, putting a compassionate hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I know," said the Boy Wonder, trying to keep the guilt out of his voice. "So… why are you here?"

"I thought I could treat the big man in Bludhaven to a nice dinner," said Wally joyously.

Dick let out a laugh. "My treat Wally."

The two men left the cave for dinner, but still the black haired boy couldn't shake the guilt and nervousness crawling over him.

**Spitfire 4 Life**

"So how's it been going, Dick?" asked Wally. They'd gone over to Dick Grayson's new place so that Nightwing could change into his civvies. **"Thank god we didn't run into Zatanna,"** thought Wally.

"The team's been good, but we miss you Wally," said Dick genuinely.

"Dude, I made my decision a long time ago," said Wally. "I'm not going back." Dick only grimaced. The two men sat in silence for a while, gulping in the speedster's words.

"It wasn't your fault," declared Dick. "You couldn't have done anything." Dick had tried to tell this to his best friend ever since Artemis had died. Still it was a touchy subject and still Wally refused to believe him

The defiant man slammed his fist down on the table, drawing everyone's attention. He quieted his voice as he whispered to Dick, "I could've done something. I know I could've. It's my fault she's…" he still couldn't say the word, "with us."

"No it's not," said the raven-haired boy, still faithfully believing in what he'd said three years ago at the after party of Artemis' funeral.

"You know what man, I'm done with this conversation," commented Wally, ending the discussion.

The Boy Wonder had just started making progress with the runner. He needed to understand it wasn't his fault she died. He needed to get over her. Nightwing, ever perceptive, had seen the looks in Wally's eyes when he looked at Linda. Although Linda looked at Wally just like Artemis had, Wally never looked at her the way he had looked at Artemis. He knew he didn't love her. To love Linda properly, he first had to understand some things about Artemis' death that he still refused to believe. More importantly he needed to be able to know he could revive her, and still not go after her.


	4. Chapter 4: Afterlife

The pain was destroying me. I could tell because the puddle of blood around my stomach was growing larger and larger. I could see a Wally run towards me. He was running in slow motion. For once, I saw what he probably saw his whole life. When going at average human speed the world must look like its all going in slow motion to Wally. That's how I saw Wally now. His expression was contorted and desperate. Seeing him like that made me wonder what was making him feel that way. I wanted to comfort him. Then I remembered. I was making him feel this way. I was the on who had a sword through her stomach.

"Good bye daughter," said a voice. Suddenly I remembered Sportsmaster was there. All I had cared about was Wally. The pain on his face may be worse than the stabbing pain I felt in my stomach. My father pulled the sword out of my stomach and the stabbing pain left for a single moment. It was soon replaced with hole-in-my-stomach pains.

The flashbacks started as soon as he was gone. Every moment I'd spent with Wally. Even if I was only talking to M'gann or Rob in the memory and Wally was just lurking in the background, all I noticed was his dazzling emerald eyes and flashy red hair. The last memory running through my head was the amazing kiss we'd had together. None of the moments seemed to last long enough.

"Artemis!" As Wally touched me all the pain seemed to fade. I no longer felt like shit. All I noticed was Wally's gentle touch sending waves of pure adrenaline and love through me. "Artemis, stay with me!"

Everybody seemed to approach me cautiously; I barely noticed him or her. The only thing I cared about was Wally. I heard him yell out senseless words and commands to heal me. Although the pain had subsided with his touch, I still knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Wally," I cut in. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize! This isn't the end! Save it for later! You're going to make it," he said. He didn't believe it. I didn't believe it. It was too late. I loved him for trying to reassure me, his hope that survived against it all. I could see the desperation in his eyes, his beautiful, amazing eyes. Whenever I looked into them I could see his soul, him bearing his heart to me. I could barely stand to look at the pain he was so blatantly going through, possibly worse than mine.

"Wally, I-I love," I started to say. My voice failed me. I sounded weak. I beat myself up inside. I am not weak. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, putting myself through just enough to say, "I love you," something that I hadn't been able to say to him for so long. I felt a weight lift off my chest as I told him. I wished I had told him sooner.

Tears filled his eyes, making them appear in mine as well. "Don't say that! Save it for later! You're going to make it."

I needed him to stop saying that. I needed to know he loved me too. I needed to hear him say it. That was my dying wish. "Do you love me?"  
Shock filled his eyes; soon replaced with a look I'd seen so many times, the look that was always in my eyes when I looked at the runner. "I love you with all my heart and more." I heaved a great sigh. It was getting harder to breathe, harder to think. I don't know whether or not I said it aloud but I hope I did, "That's all I needed to hear." I just needed to know he loved me. I closed my eyes, accepting that death was upon me.

In my mind, I started walking down a dark tunnel, a light at the very end, images of Wally floating through the sides of the tunnel. I walked towards the light and in a flash of bright brilliance, absolute clarity; I was ripped away from my soul mate.

**Spitfire 4 Life**

I don't like thinking back on my death. Each time I'm ripped away from Wally an aching starts where my heart is. But it's one of the few ways I can see Wally anymore, at least until today. Today I broke through to the other realm. After studying books for three years, devoting my undead life to reaching him, I'd finally succeeded. Thank god for Jason Todd. Since he'd died long before me he was able to give me a few tips in communicating with the other world. But you have to be especially close to the person for it to work. He contacted Dick, who was like an older brother to Jason, every now and then. I was still pretty weak at doing it since I was using Wally's subconscious dream state to communicate, but weak communications better than none.

"Thank you, Jason," I said genuinely. Death hadn't been so bad. I'd gotten to know Jason and reconcile with all the people I had killed, visit Kent Nelson and his wife, even see Chris again. We weren't an item anymore, no, my heart belonged to Wally forever, but we were still good friends. Chris still tried to win my heart back, but a certain redhead had already stolen it.

"No problem Artemis," he replied. "Dick told me to look out for you down here. I'm sure glad he did." He flashed Artemis one of his teasing smiles that reminded Artemis so much of Robin. "But are you sure that contacting this Wally is good? I mean, from what Dick's told me, he still hasn't gotten over you."

"See," cut in Artemis. "That means I still have a chance with him."

"Artemis, your dead," pointed out Jason, immediately making Artemis grumpy. "Doesn't he have to get over you? Move on with his life?"

"You still contact Dick," I pointed out.

"It's different. By the time I contacted him he already had Tim Drake; he had properly gotten over my death. Now I just drop in now and again to be the voice of reason when Dick's lost his," said Jason.

"I've been watching Wally," I said. Of course Jason knew I was watching Wally. He'd been the one to show me how to do it. "He has gotten over me. I've seen him with Linda. I'm just giving him a chance to… forgive himself." I knew I was lying to myself. I just really wanted to see him. All lies. "I know that he'd blame himself for my death." That was the only part that I didn't lie.

"Ripping each other's clothes off does not seem like he's getting over you," said the former Robin.

"You pervert!" I yelled, slapping my ghostly friend on the shoulder.

"I didn't watch," retorted Jason, blocking my feeble slap. "I left as soon as you started making out."

"I can't believe you," I yelled. I hit him the way I'd hit Wally when I'd been alive. "That was supposed to be private."

"Dude, this place has like a bajillion people roaming around. Nothing's private around here," pointed out the amazingly sexy black haired boy. Just to prove it he started gossiping, "Did you hear how Juliet thinks that baby bump of hers was actually getting bigger. Romeo was flipping out. They're undead kid… miracles I tell you." Few people knew this but Romeo and Juliet really did exist. And even fewer people, at least alive, knew that Juliet had been pregnant before the whole suicide thing.

"Really? I didn't think that the dead could have babies," I commented. "Wait a second, don't change the subject!" Jason smiled a very Robin-esque grin.

"Look, this will help Wally get over me," I said with as much conviction as I could muster.

"Yeah, that's why your making me tell Dick tell Wally that there's a chance to resurrect you," scoffed Jason. I was silent. I, unlike usual, had no comeback to that response.

After much glaring and suggestive eyebrow movements I finally caved in. "Okay, so it's me that needs to get over him," I finally yelled.

"Oh Artemis," said Jason. He pulled me in for a long, brotherly embrace. I held on to him, one of my only friends in this miserable place.


	5. Chapter 5: Marriage and BreakUps

Hey guys: just FYI I have no clue why I'm adding a random wedding in here, but I am. So… yeah, just go with it if nothing actually happens when this wedding comes 'round, but I do plan on something happening anyways.

I also found this cute Fanfiction: Just around the Corner by BraiiWriting and also for two of the coolest medley's click: watch?v=Opnj3uOtoUM&feature=related or click

watch?v=ri1uHBpl6OI

"She said yes," an exuberant voice ran through the laboratory. I nearly dropped his beaker, but using my super speed I was able to catch it before it fell. Based on the sound of clattering glass, it seemed that a few other scientists dropped their beakers though. A small explosion went off in the left end of the room along with an extremely infuriated scream.

I turned towards the familiar voice to find and overly perky Steve standing in the doorway. "I told you she would, buddy," I said, bounding towards him. Once I reached him we hugged—the manly way—and I gave him a pat on the back.

"I'm getting married," yelled Steve. Even the guy whose experiment went up in flames was unable to resist Steve's innocence and excitement.

"Congratulations man," he said, I recognized it as Phil. Too bad his experiment went to flames, I heard that he was working on a way to communicate with animals, could've been cutting edge stuff.

Choruses of, "Yeah bro's," and "Wooohoo," or "Steve and Jen sitting in a tree's" and from only the mature girls, "Congratulations," filled the room. One of the guys, Dan, even brought out a bottle of champagne he'd been keeping, guy was still a recovering lush, and broke it open in celebration.

"Toast! Toast! Toast!" Everybody screamed, well everybody but Dan whom we took the champagne away from.

"Thanks you guys," said a flattered and flustered Steve. "Well… thank you guys for all your support with Jen, especially Wally who encouraged me to propose every time I chickened out and for answering my midnight calls." Everybody laughed. "To Wally!" I blushed as everyone toasted in my name.

After we'd all toasted a quieter string of words came out, "May he be an amazing best man?"

I must've blushed as red as a tomato. "Of course," I answered instantly. "Brothers for life." We all took another swig and celebrated the marriage of one of my best friends.

**Spitfire 4 Life**

"Linda, you wouldn't believe it!" I called out excitedly to my wife.

"What is it hon?" She asked from the other room.

"Steve and Jen, they're engaged," I yelled.

"About time," she called out.

"I'm gonna be their best man," I said. Knowing she wasn't looking I used my super speed to down the cartoon of milk and take off my coat. I approached the bedroom, normal speed. "And you, you are going to be my best la-" I faltered as I walk into the room. She was holding up my Kid Flash costume. "-dy."

"And I thought we didn't lie to each other," murmured Linda.

"Baby, this isn't what it looks like," I begged, putting a hand on her shoulder. She instantly slapped my hand away.

"Then what is it?" she yelled. "Because it looks like you used to be Kid Flash."

I ran a nervous hand through my hair. "Well then—would it help if I told you I killed Kid Flash?" I asked jokingly. Her eyes glared at me, coldness in them I hadn't ever seen from her. "I guess that's a no," I murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

I let out a heaving sigh. I had been trying to avoid this for the last year. "Because it's not important anymore. That's not who I am. I'm not Kid Flash. I'm just Wallace Taylor West." (Yes I just made up the middle name, and I just chose it because I was listening to Taylor Swift).

"But it is," said Linda, getting up, confronting me face-to-face. If it had been Artemis yelling at me I would've felt the urge to kiss her, being so close. But around Linda I just wanted to back out of the room. "Even if you deny it, there will always be a part of you that is Kid Flash. Always."

"I gave up the hero life two years ago," I begged. "I'm not Kid Flash anymore. I'm twenty-two, legally I'm an adult," I joked.

"You lied to me, Wally," said Linda, looking me straight in the eye. "You agreed this would be a lie-free relationship. You lied." I could see the tears welling in her eyes. She brushed them away easily, but more appeared. "And now you just lost me."

"Linda," I started.

"No. I want you out of here by tomorrow morning," she ordered. I nodded. She rushed out of the room and slammed the door on her way.

The reality of it all hit me too fast. We were done. We were over. I ruined it. I ruined us. Another girl lost. Taking responsibility for my actions I packed up my stuff quickly. I refused to use my super speed to clear out though. Super speed had gotten me into this mess. There was no way I was going to use it now. It took me a full three hours but I eventually got it all packed up into some boxes I found in the back of mine and Linda's closet—now just Linda's closet—and left the apartment. "Good bye," I said to the empty apartment.


	6. Chapter 6: The Incident

**The Incident**

I was in one of my favorite local bars, trying to wash away all my regrets and all my bad memories when it happened. I was on my fourth shot of gin-tonic, but with my high-speed metabolism it usually took at least six to get me tipsy, even on an empty stomach, so usually my tab at the bar was fairly high. Artemis had been dead one year, three months, and twenty-seven days. I was still an absolute, miserable wreck. I had been cracking open a walnut when it happened.

"We're here to pre-empt your previously scheduled recording," said the monotone voice on the TV. I didn't look up.

"In Palo Alto the new and mysterious team calling themselves, 'Young Justice' are battling Sportsmaster," said the newscaster Jordan Cestori. My head shot up as soon as he said Sportsmaster. I could feel my fists clench, crushing the walnut to dust particles in my hand. "The battle is raging, Sportsmaster seems to have an accomplice," but I tuned out quickly. I remembered the vow I harbored ever since he death. I would make him feel the pain I felt. He would pay for what he had done to her.

I quickly slapped down some money from my wallet, overpaying the man by quite a lot. I didn't really care though. All that mattered was getting to Palo Alto. I rushed home, speeding through the streets; thankfully nobody could see me at the speed I was going.

When I reached home I brought out something I hadn't touched in one year, three months, and twenty-four days, my Kid Flash costume. I still fit into it quite nicely, but my muscles weren't as toned as they once were and the costume was a bit tighter. I had to hit the gym more often! Or at least do a few more laps around the continental North America more often.

I raced over to Palo Alto, it took me exactly twenty-three seconds more than it used too. Nightwing—was going hand-to-hand with Sportsmaster, and about to be easily overcome. Without thinking, per usual, I rushed the blonde. Noticing my attack he was sidetracked for a second, and N.W was able to get a key advantage. He was able to get a nice, clean punch against Sportsmaster. The villainous scoundrel wiped the blood away from his mouth.

He sidestepped out of my way, and I turned on the brakes. "Been awhile since I've seen you Kid," bantered Sportsmaster. With his superior strength he batted Nightwing to the side with his hand.

"Wally? Your connected to my psychic link," said M'gann. "It's nice to have you back."

"One time only," I said.

"You killed her!" I yelled. My brain wasn't working anymore. Pure instinct and adrenaline ran through me. Before I could rush him again two smoke bombs came from the sky and landed at his feet. I hesitated. The ninja thing had always been Rob's thing. I wasn't really sure how they fought in the smoke, so I held back.

"Gar, rush him to the left, I've got the right," said the new Robin in my head.

"Gotcha covered bro," said Gar. I watched as a green cheetah and a flash of red and yellow jumped into the cloud of smoke. Moments later new Robin was catapulted out of the smoke, with Gar following closely behind.

"Not the only one that likes to hang around in the Shadows," said Sportmaster. I could hear the ugly sound of his knuckles cracking.

"Aaaargh!" I would recognize that grunt anywhere. It was Connor. He jumped out of the air and landed on Sportsmaster.

Seconds before Sportsmaster would've been plunged into the ground a voice called out, "I'm afraid I can't allow you to hurt him Super Freak." I turned to the voice. It was Claw. He shot his super Sonics at Superboy, catching him completely off balance. "Kryptonite mixed with Vibranium," commented Claw. He approached closer to Connorm the kryptonite slowly killing him.

"Connor!" yelled M'gann through the telepathic link.

His response was something like, "Aaaagahhhhh-ooooff-aawwwwww."

"We have to save Superboy," called out Kaldur. Even though he was not leading the team, he was like Nightwing's replacement whenever N.W was KO'd.

M'gann tried to telekinetically send Claw flying away, but his Sonic waves met her brain waves and, with the power of Vibranium and Kryptonite, even M'gann wasn't strong enough to hold against him. She soon fell, knocked out by Claw.

Thankfully M'ganns psychic link stayed up as long as she wasn't killed. "Wally you're the only one fast enough to help him." It was in that moment that I made one of my most important choices in life.

Instead of doing the right thing, letting Kaldur take down Sportsmaster with Batgirl, I charged Sportsmaster. I wouldn't—couldn't let him get away. Not again. Not after everything he'd ripped away from me. "You are going to get it Sportsmaster!"

He let out a low chuckle. "You can't match me kid, you could never match me." In that moment all my grief, anger, love, hate, everything I ever felt for Artemis and about her death spilled over me. My brain was no longer my own. Heck, my body was no longer my own.

I barreled at him, faster than I'd run against an average human. Faster and faster I increased my speed. I could feel the tug of the speed force, warning me to stop. I didn't. I had no control over what I was doing, not that I would've been able to stop at the rate I was going. It was pure emotion the pure need to use my speed that kept me running. It was one of the days I regretted most in my life. Sportsmaster tried to prepare for me, but he was too slow. I smashed into him. The impact was nothing to me; it was like running over a fly. But I watched as Sportsmaster was slammed to the ground and his arm was sticking out at a funny angle. He was definitely knocked out. I knew I should've helped out the team… well what was left of the team, defeat Claw, but this wasn't enough to quench my thirst for revenge. At the rate I was going it took me a full mile to U-turn, but it barely seemed like two feet to me. I ran back and grabbed Sportsmaster, moving almost at the speed of light. Going this fast would kill an average man, going this fast had a possibility of giving me a sprained ankle. I ran and ran and ran, carrying him with me across the water. I ran across the entire world in under five minutes, all the while carrying a KO'd Sportsmaster with me. I could tell that he was dying because he'd stopped breathing three seconds ago. My brain didn't register it. All it registered was that he was in pain, dying, or dead. He would get what he deserved. I would get my revenge. I arrived back in Palo Alto, about to make a second run around when a voice called to me in my head.

"Wally stop! You're killing him!" yelled Kaldur'ahm in a brash voice.

I hadn't realized it then, but looking back on it, I sounded feral, like a rabid animal almost. "I don't care. He's getting everything that was coming to him. I am going to make him pay… with his life."

"Wally! That's not what we do. We don't kill people. You're stooping just as low as him," he replied.

"To defeat a monster like him, sometimes you have to." My thirst to avenge Artemis grew within me. Empowering me. Making me stronger.

"Would Artemis have wanted this?" He questioned softer. Calmer. Sadder.

I stopped in my tracks, the traction of the immediate stop causing me to fall over. Artemis. I had done all of this for Artemis. She wouldn't have wanted this though. No matter what her father had done, she would never kill him. Never. That was one of the things that had been so admirable about her. I looked down at Sportsmaster. He was bloodied, beaten, more than thirty-five bones broken, and barely breathing. He was hanging on by a thread.

"Take him away," I muttered. I got up and walked away. I had let him live. He'd never get what he truly deserved, not until he was dead. She wouldn't have wanted me to kill him. That's the only reason I didn't. I had done him a favor today. And in return, I never wanted to see his slimy face ever again, even if it was one of the few ways I could be see Artemis.


	7. Chapter 7: The Wedding

Three Months Later…

I'd been living on my own for three months. A lot had happened. I'd camped out at Dick's for a few days, trying to figure out what to do with my life. I started renting an apartment, but since I was still in the 'test subject' stage of my cancer research, I didn't have much money, so I roomed with a particularly sloppy guy named Geoff. Luckily, he was barely ever around. He was pretty rich, but blew most of his cash on beer, hence why he needed a roommate to help shoulder the rent. Linda had moved on. She was with some new guy, Bradley Jacobs. Oddly enough, I didn't give a damn. Now the wedding date was tomorrow, and awkwardly enough, Linda had also been a friend of the bride, so she was invited as well.

I was slouched on the black, leather couch, going over my speech for Steve's wedding. As far as wedding speeches go, I felt it was pretty good, but I guess I was a bit biased since I wrote it and all.

Half way through my speech Geoff barged in, three girls hanging onto his arms, and a bottle of beer in each hand. "Hey Willy," he slurred, giving me a groggy nod. The smug, overly happy smile on his face made me disgusted. It reminded me of the days where I had been like that. Drinking away my sorrows, banging girls without a care in the world just to forget Artemis.

"It's Wally," I hissed at him.

"Whatever Warren." I rolled my eyes. "Meet Luce, Jane, and Suze." He motioned to the girls hanging on to him. Each one looked at him hungrily, whether for his money or his good lucks, I wasn't quite sure. "I'll be in the other room. Don't bug me." He took another swig of beer and waltzed over to his bedroom, looking like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and tried to refocus back on my speech. After a few minutes I realized it was impossible. Geoff and his whores were making too much noise. I grabbed my coat and walked out the door.

The chill of the cool night breeze was refreshing as it danced across my face. Now that I no longer had Linda to tie me down, to keep me from what I loved most, I started to run again. Whether it was at seventy miles per hour or just a normal, slow jog. The one speed I truly avoided was light speed. It reminded me too much of The Incident. I was currently running at an average human pace, enough so a dog could keep up with me. I tried reciting my speech in my head, but I found it nearly impossible. My brain forever trickled back to Artemis when I ran, both a blessing and a curse. My speed reminded me of the rate my heart went whenever she had been near, it reminded me of my hero life when I would run alongside her, it reminded me of how I was too slow to save her. I wiped a brisk tear from my eyes.

After nearly an hour of running all through Palo Alto and beyond I finally returned back home. Geoff was still there, but no longer… "Having fun" with his guests. I had no idea if the girls he brought with him were still there, but I honestly didn't care. I walked over to my room and flounced onto my bed. That night I cried myself to sleep.

**Spitfire 4 Life**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted by God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and in the love of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined," said the Preacher. I plastered a smile on my face as I stood there, clapping and cheering as Steve and Jen said their vows and kissed, the entire time my eyes were plastered on Linda and Brad. I sneered when I thought his name.

Eventually the ceremony ended and we all left the church, heading for the real celebration. Steve popped open a bottle of fizzy champagne, and of course, got a majority of it on him. We drank, we danced, and we all had fun… mostly. I couldn't ignore Linda and Brad. She had already moved on, and she looked all sexy over there, dancing with him. I thought that I wouldn't care about her when I saw her here, but I could barely take my eyes off her.

Finally, around ten o'clock I worked up the nerve to go talk to her. She and Brad were feeding each other cake. I snorted, pretending it was cliché when in fact they honestly looked happy. "Hey Linda," I said. My voice was shaky and a bit quivery, not at all what I was planning on.

"Hey Wally," she replied with a shy smile, unlike my Linda who was anything but shy.

"Hey, I'm Brad," said Jerk-Face. Brad—Jerk-Face—offered up a hand, which I ignored. He eventually pulled away, making me laugh inside. He looked dumb offering a hand that was never taken.

"Hey Lin, do you mind if we... talk?" I asked hesitantly. I had no idea where I was going with this, but I needed to get her away from Jerk-Face A.S.A.P.

"Actually Wally, Brad and I were just going to cha-cha," said Linda, sounding more like herself, Small and in charge. She grabbed Brad's arm, attempting to drag him to the dance floor.

"Babe, you can go talk to your friend. My dancing feet are getting kind of tired," said Jerk-Face. I guess Jerk-Face was good for something after all. I saw Linda take an indulging breathe, preparing to talk to me. I smirked as I took her arm and walked her away from the festivities.

"Wally, what do you wanna talk about? We're over. You can't just barge in anymore," insisted Linda as I pulled her into the hallway.

"I just… needed to talk to you," I said. I ran my hand nervously through my hair. I didn't really have a contingency plan besides getting her away from Brad. I didn't really have a contingency plan besides getting her away from Brad.

"Great," said Linda, rolling her eyes. "We talked. Now I am going to go back to my boyfriend," she said, emphasizing boyfriend. She started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist.

"Linda, please," I said. She stopped and turned around. She stomped straight up to my face and yelled. "What Wally? What is it? Are you maybe going to start telling me the truth? Are you going to apologize for lying to me? Or are we just going to stand here, me trying to leave and you trying to make me stay."

"I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to," I said quietly. I may not like it, but if Linda didn't want to stay I had no right to make her.

"Wally," she said softer. "Why didn't you tell me? After all we'd been through together. Didn't you trust me enough to tell me your secret identity?"

I sighed. "Linda, I didn't tell you not because I didn't trust you but because I wasn't sure I could trust myself," I admitted. She looked at me like I was a psychotic lunatic. "If I had told you about that, who knows how much danger I'd be putting you in."

"I can handle myself. I'm not mde out of porcelain," she scowled.

"I know that," I said. "Admitting that I used to be Kid Flash would just remind me of the speed. I'd be even more ambitious to go after it. I wasn't sure if I could trust myself not to run again.

"You are a runner. You're a speedster. You're a Flash. Don't hold that back."

"I'm no hero Linda," I admitted.

"What are you talking about? I saw the costume. You've saved millions of lives," said Linda.

"Awhile back I had lost someone… someone very dear to me. When I was… confronted with her killer I had almost done the same to him. If someone ever even laid a finger on you… I could full out loose it. I can't go back to that life. I don't even dare to think of loosing you."

After a few seconds she finally spoke. "Wally West." She ran her hands through my hair. "You could never loose me." With that she sealed her lips against moine. My arms wrapped around her, remembering her familiar shape. Her tongue snaked through my mouth, begging for more. I gave it to her. My hand slipped under her shirt as we walked to the girl's bathroom. Before I knew it we were in a stall, ripping each other's clothes off.

Hey Linda-haters! (Which is most of you). I'm sorry about this but it had to be done. Don't worry. Somehow, some way, I will make him go after Artemis, at least in the next two chapters. Love you guys (even if you hate me right now)!


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation

Wallace West

"Hey there tiger," said a sweet, soothing voice in my ear. I blinked my eyes, trying to wake up.

"Tiger?" I questioned groggily. "Never heard you call me that one before."

"I was thinking Spider-Man and Mary-Jane," suggested Linda in a sultry voice.

"Oh really?" I closed the space between us. When our lips met our passion overcame us. One of her hands ran through my hair as mine traced her thigh, nearing closer and closer to the promise land.

"Mmmm," Linda murmured. I could tell she was incapable of saying much else just like me. "Oh Wally." I placed gentle kisses down her neck as she lets out a moan. Just as we're about to go somewhere with this I hear a ringing. My eyebrows furrow, I haven't heard that sound since…

I quickly get up, slipping my boxer shorts on. "Baby, what is it?" I don't bother answering her. I stumble over my feet, making my way towards my pants. I dig around my pockets, searching for my cell phone. I pick up the urgent call, "What is it?" I question seriously. That ringtone was the Young Justice emergency call. I hadn't heard it in over three years.

"Wally," said the familiar voice of my best friend. "I need you down at the Cave immediately.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," I replied seriously.

"Baby, who was that? Where are you going?" Asked Linda.

"That was Nightwing," I replied, trying to impress my girlfriend. "I'll be back." I lean over and kiss her on the forehead.

Just as I'm about to leave the room she whispers, "Come back to me, okay?"

A small smile spreads over my face. "I will."

**Spitfire 4 Life**

I dash over to the Cave. The old route sends back rushing memories. The times when I flirted with M'gann, the days that I fought against Gar in training sessions, when Connor would sit in front of the TV watching static, Kaldur wiping all our butts at beach volleyball, the day Zatanna pranked Robin (classic), but most of all memories of Artemis. I remember her woe-is-me smirk, her rough laugh, and her beautiful blonde hair that used to pull at my heartstrings everyday. Even now they still did every once in a while.

In a matter of minutes I arrived at the Cave. I rushed up the side of the mountain, determined to get there quickly. Who knew what kind of danger the world was in? I stood in front of the Cave's secret entrance and after being recognized by Mountain security was Zeta'd in.

I sped up to the mission room to find that only Nightwing was standing there. I skidded to a stop, "Where is everyone?"

"Not coming," replied Nightwing quickly.

"What! This is like an Omega level priority! Why the hell aren't they coming?"

"Because, this is a private, off the record mission," said Nightwing. "Your ears only." I lifted an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's… Wally, maybe we should go sit down," suggested Robin.

"Dude, there's no time," I insisted. Robin nodded uncomfortably.

"It's about Artemis," he stated. Instantly I felt a wrecking ball crash straight through my heart. Thinking about her left me with so many emotions, but hearing her name aloud just made it worse. "I think I've found a way to revive her."

"Maybe sitting down was a good idea," I said.

**Spitfire 4 Life**

"What the fuck?" I shouted. I'd moved over to the den. It had been minutes since Dick had spoken. I'd been processing the information the whole time. A tornado of emotions whirled through me. Anger. Love. Sorrow. Hate. Pain. Want. Desire. Jealousy. Need. Bitter. Regret. Remorse. Love. Love. Love.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning," said Dick nervously.

"Maybe," I said in sarcastic disbelief.

"It's Jason… he's been contacting me for a few months now," admitted the boy—Man Wonder. "He told me a lot of things. One of which is that there's a way to revive Artemis."

"Wait. Jason Todd fucking spoke to you from the grave, about my girlfriend, and you didn't even bother to fucking tell me?" I shouted. I couldn't believe it! My best friend hadn't even bothered to tell me!

"It's not that simple," said Nightwing. "And you two were never actually dating."

I took a deep breath. I need to calm the hell down… for now. "What made you tell me now?"

"Jason said… that reviving Artemis was the key to defeating the Light," whispered Nightwing.

"Why don't you go bring her back?"

"In order to bring someone back to life they have to be incredibly close to the person. With Paula in a wheelchair, you're the only person that could," said Nightwing.

"Well, there has to be more to this revival process than just a simple, hey 'Artemis I'm here to bring you back to life,'" I said sarcastically. "I mean, where is she? How the hell would I get to her?"

Dick sighed. "Artemis lives in Heaven."

"So Heaven and Hell? They exist?'

"It's more complicated than that," replied Nightwing. "Myself, I can barely comprehend it. But it seems that whatever religion you believed in during your lifetime, you go through whatever 'afterlife' goes along with that religion."

"So God? Reincarnation? Heaven? All of it exists?" I asked again.

"Not quite. For say—Buddhists who believe in reincarnation, they go through reincarnation and don't think that anything else exists, so in a way, it doesn't," reasoned Nightwing.

"But you just said—"

"I know what I said," Dick cut me off. "And like I also said, it's complicated.

"But-." This time I cut myself off. My mind was so… boggled. "Why Artemis? What does she have to do with bringing down the Light?"

There was a pregnant pause before Dick answered. "I don't know. Jason told me that it would come to me in time."

"I'm not saying I'll do it, but just out of curiosity, how exactly would I do it?" I leaned forward, curious about what his answer will be.

"Well… Jason was Christian, which means we can assume that Artemis was—is as well. I think that Wonder Woman has offered to help us get into the gates of Heaven. Then you'll have to find an undead guide to get to Artemis. According to Jason you need to find a flower from the Fields of the Blessed, shower each and every petal over her head, and then there's one other thing… but you have to figure it out yourself."

"Oh great, that sounds easy," I replied sarcastically.

"We've accomplished harder," pointed out Dick.

"I disagree."

"I know it's a lot to ask. And I don't expect you to answer immediately, but let me know, okay?" Dick starting walking out of the room, not that I noticed, I was too involved in my own thoughts.

What was I willing to do for Artemis? I still loved her. I'll always love her. Just imaging her stormy grey eyes sent tingles up my arm. But should I bring her back? Would I bring her back? Would I be able to figure out the one other thing needed to revive her? Would I be able to deal with the crushing guilt if I failed her? Would I be able to deal with the crushing guilt if I didn't even try?

"I'll do it."

**Hey guys. I know. Not long. Not all that dramatic. But it's what you guys have probably been waiting for… or at least on the correct path to what you guys are waiting for.**


	9. Chapter 9: AN

Hey guys! I've been uninspired as hell. Actually, that's a huge, huge, ginormous, jumbo, gigantic lie. I've been inspired a lot actually, just not about this Young Justice story. It's all been focused on my Victorious Story "I Will Always Love You". I'm sorry to report that this story is officially on hiatus. I know that you probably figured this since I haven't updated in a month but let's make this official. Bear with me. Although I'm somewhat tempted to give this story up, I also don't think I could ever do that. I don't know when I'll continue, probably when I finish my Victorious story or something. Sorry! I know I'm a terrible, crappy writer but bear with me. Sorry!

Recap:

Wally dreamed of Artemis where they had hot sex, except for the fact that in his dreams he actually visited the real Artemis who was stuck in the Underworld.

Artemis, using Jason Todd (the original Robin who died), found a way to contact Wally through his dreams (refer up top)

Wally and Linda were together, then she found out that Wally was actually a retired Kid Flash and broke up with him for keeping that a secret.

After getting jealous Wally reconciles with her.

Jason Todd contacts Robin, telling him Wally needs to go to the Underworld and resurect Artemis in order to defeat the Light. Robin tells Wally and Wally says he'll do it. That's where we left off and will continue to leave off until further notice.

Sorry again! I hope your YJ love will survive. New episode this Saturday I think!

-Spezria26


	10. Chapter 10: Linda

_**There's a Recap in the Previous Chapter**_

**I'm back! It's a new year with new resolutions, new ideas, new authors, and new episodes! The one thing that remains the same is that Spitfire still belong together and that SuperMartian are supposed to happen even though this stupid La'Gann+M'gann thing is going on. **

**So, over this 'break' I have been thinking and honestly, I still don't know what I'm doing with this story, but I did finally figure out one of my blocks, so I went back to my laptop, opened this document and I will begin typing after this author's note. I actually did finish my all-consuming story "I Will Always Love You!" I updated about six times in three days to get that done by Christmas and am proud. I don't expect you to check it out. You probably won't like it.**

**J9162 is amazing and I'd like to represent them as a co-author! They gave me so many inspirational ideas and brilliant thoughts to tug at and I'd love to thank them for that! Officially putting them on as a co-author, even though I'm still writing this. Does anybody know if there's some sort of… FanFiction format I'm supposed to do in order to make this 'real.'**

**So, it's been a long time and I'm sure you all need to recap! I hate it when I read a story but it takes the author forever to update and I forget what the entire story is about, it really sucks and then I put off reading the story. So I'd just like to remind you that there's a recap in the previous chapter. Now, on with the story!**

**Spitfire**

Running across all of United States sounds really hard, but it isn't. In actuality it only takes around three hours if you have super speed. I couldn't tell you how much I needed three hours of pure me-time.

About one hour into my run I passed a 'You are now entering West Virginia' sign. I was going approximately one hundred twenty miles per hour and had no plans to slow down. I love feeling the wind in my hair. Running at unreal speeds always feels so freeing. It makes me feel unstoppable. The rest of the world was so slow sometimes, I felt like I was living in a slow motion movie most of the time. That's why going at a speed like this, it made me feel like I was finally going at a normal pace. For years I had been stifling my speed, walking like I was an average citizen, never running for fun. I had put my uniform away years ago and I had kept it under lock down for Artemis and Linda, except for that one night against Sportsmaster, I hadn't run over fifteen miles per hour since. It was nice to go back to the way things were.

The mere idea that Artemis could still be… that I could still talk to her was insane. The idea that I had talked to her was absurdity. The idea that I could revive her from the grave was impossible. Yet, only an hour, twenty minutes, and thirty seconds ago I was told that I could still talk to her, I had unknowingly talked (and made love) to her, and I was the only one that could resurrect her. Screw impossibility.

I can't believe I said yes. Why did I say yes? It wasn't because I still loved her. I mean, I would always love her, but I had also gotten over her. I was with Linda now. There was a sense of duty in my decision, some guilt that I had let her die in the first place, and I knew that I would never forgive myself if I didn't try, but that didn't mean I had to say yes. The entire time Robin and I were having this off the record meeting it was like a dream. It was like I wasn't making the decisions; I was just a third party spectator, helpless to say otherwise. I doubt I would've protested my answer anyways, but it was still so strange.

Where was I supposed to find a guide to help me find the Fields of the Blessed? I know it's heaven but who knew what I would face there? Would I even be able to find a way in? I trust Wonder Woman, but who says that her method with still work. She's the daughter of a Greek Queen and therefore believes in the Grecian Afterlife, what if she sends me to the wrong afterlife? What am I even talking about, is there even more than one afterlife? How will I find anything? How will I make it out? What if I can't figure out what the last thing I need to save Artemis is? Then, the question I'd been avoiding bangs around so loudly in my head I couldn't stop it's barrage. What will happen between Artemis and I?

God, I didn't even know. For a year I had loved her, even though I had ignored that for at least half of that. Still, I knew what it was as soon as I felt the feeling. We never really got our chance to be together, not really. Where would this leave us, especially after that night in the fields in my dream… that wasn't really a dream? What would happen? Maybe nothing would happen. After all, we never were REALLY together. I can only hope…

Question after unanswered question bounced around in my head until I finally reached my house, not even realizing I had arrived. Keeping my cool, I slowed down just enough not to break anything in my haste, and ran into the building.

"Linda?" I called out, stripping out of my suit and into my clothes in record time.

"Wally?" I could hear her voice pick up as her feet ran rapidly against the squeaky floorboards. In seconds her arms were wrapped around my neck and mine snaking around her waist. Chaste kisses were placed down my neck as we embraced each other like it had been a thousand years. "I didn't know if you were even coming back!"

"Of course I came back Linda," I said. "I could never leave you. You'd kill me if I did." A cheesy smile graced my face as she slapped me playfully on the side.

"Come! Sit down," she said, leading me over to our well-loved couch. "Tell me what happened!" Seeing Linda this ecstatic made me forget about everything for a little while. Following her to the couch, she pulled me down with all her strength, a surprising amount considering her tiny stature. "So, what did Nightwing need?"

Oh Fuck. How could I have not, with my brain running as fast as my body, thought of what I would say to Linda? "He needed me for a mission," I said weakly.

"Did you save the world?" She asked excitedly, reminding me of a small child opening a present on Christmas morning.

"Not exactly…" I responded awkwardly.

"Wait… what happened?" Her voice suddenly went from excited to concerned within a second. "Did somebody…" She didn't finish the sentence, but she didn't have to. She wanted to know if somebody had died. In my line of work—previous line of work—that wasn't uncommon.

"I…" Just spit it out Wally! Just get it over with! The truth is the worst thing you could bombard her with, so why not get it over with? Just do it you coward! "Got called onto a mission."

"Well yeah," she said with an understanding and more relaxed smile. "Of course you did. That's why you left, but how did the mission go?" She wrapped her petite arm around my shoulders.

"That's the thing. I got called on a mission… and I'll be gone for… I don't know how long." As I revealed the news I knew I couldn't look her in the eyes. The face I was imagining was already brutal enough, reality would be unbearable. Unfortunately, I didn't really have a choice when she pulled my face up to look her straight in those beautiful, tear-stained, brown eyes.

"How bad is it going to be?" She asked. I could tell she was trying hard to stay strong, but even she couldn't prevent that single tear from falling from her eyes. Instinctively, I reached up and brushed it away gently with my thumb.

"I don't know," I replied honestly, a grim expression overtaking my face.

"Where—Where are you going?" Tears fell freely by now.

"The Underworld." Unable to hold it back anymore, she spontaneously burst out into tears as I said that. I pulled her in close, stroking her beautiful mane of black hair, as she sobbed on my favorite T-shirt.

After minutes of us just sitting there she finally asked, "Will you come back to me?"

"Of course," I replied solemnly.

Pulling back to look me in the eyes she replied, "You'd better come back to me Wally West or I swear to god I will go down there and bring you back myself." A bittersweet smile broke out on my face as she threatened me.

"I wouldn't dare risk it," I promised, a sweet and encouraging smile on my face. "I promise, without a doubt, I will come back to you Linda Jasmine Park."

"I know you will," she responded, snuggling back into me. "I love you Wally."

"I love you too, Linda." I swear, in that moment, nothing could ruin it. Not even the nagging, doubtful voice in the back of my head that wondered if I really would come back, much less to her.

**Victory and Success**

**Another chapter out and down and I am ready to bring this story back to life (even though I really shouldn't promise that since I have so many others right now) but that doesn't matter because I am genuinely ready to start this up again and I really hope that you bare with me. Thank you so much to those who stuck around.**

**I'm sorry but yes, I do have to be that person. There was somebody who yelled at me. It was a guest. They said that they are 'sick of immature writers who don't even have enough of an attention span to finish their own stories.' Now, though I plan to, I admit, posting one chapter doesn't mean that I'm going to finish this. And I full-heartedly agree that people like me should be banned from writing Young Justice FanFiction, so don't take this as a 'haha in your face' (because it's not for the most part). In fact, your review is one of the ones that FORCED me to keep going since I enjoy proving people wrong in order to alter their perception on reality (plus being right is very satisfying). Sorry if I sound annoying and egotistical right now but I just had to point out that I'm not giving up yet. I love you all (if any of you will ocntinue to read after that awful hiatus). **

**-Bye**


End file.
